Flurry of Snow
by hodhod2011danger
Summary: There is a new ranger in town! Kaitlin Chambers has known her best-friends and co-workers most of her life. One day, something happened and everything in her life changed completely. A Mystic Force story!
1. Chapter 1

**Flurry of Snow**

**Summary:**_ There is a new ranger in town! Kaitlin Chambers has known her best-friends and co-workers most of her life. One day, something happened and everything in her life changed completely._

* * *

"Alright, go Katie,"

I laughed as I danced around the cashier to one of my friend's beat, Vida, or DJ Vida-as I like to call her, while her sister, Maddie, was filming me.

I did some more dance moves to show off before being rudely interrupted by Chip. He pushed me away from the camera pretending to fight some imaginary evil with a folded comic book as a weapon. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, get outta my spotlight," I pushed away with my hips jokingly. He 'flew' away while still sword fighting… whatever _it_ is.

"Oh, please Kitty-Kat," an Australian accented male laughed. We turned to see Xander sitting on a red leathered chair examining his skateboard.

"We all know where the spot light goes to, eh?" he gave a boy-ish grin showing off his arm muscle to the camera.

"Show off," I laughed hitting him on the shoulder. Suddenly my laughter stopped as I saw our boss, Toby, standing at the door wearing a bathing suit. Madison quickly turned off her camera at the same time Vida stopped her music. We all gathered around him.

"Hey," started Xander in a playful tone wrapping an arm around Toby's shoulder, "nice snorkel, boss"

He attempted to poke it when Toby slapped his hand away. Xander's grin dropped making me snigger.

"Shut it," Xander said giving me a glare.

"Make me, Ausie" I smirked at him.

"I would, but I wouldn't sink that low"

My jaw dropped, "whatever, loser" I held my hand to his face with my fingers doing an 'L' letter knowing it would piss him.

"Were you taking the day off today?" Vida asked Toby, stopping me and Xander from starting our usual childish arguing.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I was" he said, "you know what else? There was this gold fish, he swam up to me lookin' at me with his BIG, fishy eyes and said," he put his hands on his face making an awkward fish face, "are your employees cleaning the store like how they were supposed to. So, now I have to go back to the beach, find the fish, and tell him, NO"

I gave him a weird look, "I don't get it, fishes don't talk, dude," they all let out groans, "What?"

Xander stepped up leading Toby into his small office, "relax, boss. Take a breather."

"And Xander Bry steps up to save the day," Vida joked for only me to hear. I giggled.

He continued completely ignoring what Vida said, "I'll gather the troops and sign them things to do around the store"

"Oh, you mean do the jobs that I pay you for? GUYS," Toby exclaimed before going into his office.

"Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," I said before noticing the large grin on Xander's face, "Uh, oh"

"Alright, you heard the man. Chip grab a broom. Maddie and Kitty-Kat you got the cashier. Oh, and Vida, pick up the trash," he clapped his hand saying, "snap, snap," before getting comfterble on the leathered chair.

Vida and I shared an angry look before walking up to our manager and best friend.

I snatched the small pillow from under Xander's head, hitting him with it.

"And what are you doing, huh?" Vida crossed her arms.

"I'm glad you asked," he said with his famous Xander grin blasted on his face, "I'm supervising"

I gave him a look, "supervising? Rally?"

He turned to me, "it's not as easy as it looks"

"I'm sure. Dude, you're just sitting there doing absolutely nothing"

He shook his head, "I'm actually very busy, up here, my Kitty-Kat" he said pointing to his head

Before I could tell him to stop calling me that, everything in the store started shaking. Things falling down from the shelves left and right.

"EARTHQUICK"

* * *

**OK!! so this is my second story! i decided to write a Mystic force story since it's been stuck in my head for a while now!!**

**I hope everyone will like it! I'll try to upload soon!**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**I'm sorry for taking too long to update! School has been hectic and all that jazz!**

**I want to thank _Hikari of Death _for reviewing the previous chapter!**

**I also would like to thank those who made time to read my story and adding it to _story alert_! And thanks to those who added me to _author alert _too!!!**

**I don't want to take any longer!**

**So hope you like this chap and will enjoy it!!! **

* * *

"I'm alive," shouted an excited Chip.  
I got out of my hiding place followed by Xander.  
"Are you ok?" he asked checking my head for any injuries or wounds.  
I chuckled, "I'm fine. You?"  
"never better," he replied with a grin.  
" oh, great," complained Maddie staring around the store.  
"Man, the store is more messed _up_ then it was before," I groaned resting my head on Xander's shoulder. He patted my back.  
Vida shook her head, "I didn't even think that it was possible!"  
"It's gonna take us years to clean all _that_ mess up!" I cried.  
" well, the good news is," popped in Xander with a grin, "the worst is over!"

* * *

I high high-fived Xander as he skated passed me. We were hanging out in front of the store after the Earthquake. Vida was listening to music while setting on the trunk of her truck reading a magazine, Chip was eating double cheese marshmallow pizza, Xander and I were skating, and Maddie was taping all of us.  
I skated to the front of Vida's truck feeling adventuress. I took a huge chunk of flat wood that was lying by the side walk, before laying it on the truck's hood.  
"Maddie make sure you tape this," I shouted with a huge smirk on my face, thinking of the most brilliant stunt that I was about to do. I took a great distance from her truck before running full speed and jumped on my board. I skated up the chunk of wood and jumped over to the other side of the car, making a perfect landing.

_Wow! Alright! I made it!_ I cheered in my head.

As I passed chip I took a piece of his pizza. Vida and Xander both stormed up to me looking furious, followed by a worried looking Maddie.  
"What were you thinking?" shouted Vida getting red in the face, "you could've scratched my car!"  
Xander turned to her angry, "your car? She could've been hurt!" he pointed a finger at me, "you could have broken your neck"  
I laughed, "you guys worry too much," I turned around for them doing a 360 turn, "look at me, I'm perfectly fine. And V your car is fine too, so stop being such worry-warts!"  
Suddenly we heard someone shout, "somebody please help me," we all shared looks before we ran to the old, large tree across from the store to find an old man looking frightened from something.  
"It's my brother," cried the old man, in a panicked voice, "it's my brother. Some creature grabbed him while we were walking down the road by the forest!"  
Out of nowhere, Toby's angrily screaming our names, made the five of us flinch, "I'll go check and see what the boss wants," I said before sprinting to the store.  
"What is the world is this?" he demanded pointing to the mess around the store.  
"Well, boss, I guess that would be the amazing gift that our dear Mr. Earthquake left for you," I replied giving him a cheeky smile before it vanished at the look he was giving me, "man, tough crowd!"I muttered to myself.  
"I suggest that you and your friends start cleaning this mess up before I come back later," he threatened before leaving.  
I saluted him with a huge idiotic grin, "Boss, yes boss!"  
I ran out of the store to where my friends and I were before. Problem was, they weren't there. I searched for them everywhere I could think of, but it's like they vanished completely. I ran back to the store, furious.  
_Those jerks, they ran away and left me to deal with this mess!  
_I looked around at the jungle that we call a store, letting out a huge sigh and a groan, "man, I hate my life right now!" before grabbing a broom and started working.

* * *

I bumped into Toby on the way back inside the store as I carried the last box out of the huge truck.  
"Kaitlin, good. I see you're doing your job, perfect!" he said before going inside the store.  
I grunted, shifting the box, "hey, it's ok, dude, you don't have to bother your self with helping me," I whispered to myself, before walking into the store. My jaw almost hit the floor, almost being followed by the box. The other employees/my friends were back, and not only that. The store was _spotless_. I mean I cleaned it, almost 85% clean, not five minutes ago, but now the store is..._wow_!  
How annoying is that! Not only did the store get cleaned in the speed of light, but Toby is _praising_ them at the work that _I_ spent the whole day doing... _BY MYSELF_! Dudes... He even hired a random dude standing by the office door reading a motor magazine...._seriously?!_  
On his way out, Toby turned to me saying - and I quote- "Instead of always goofing off like you always _do_, you should learn something or two from your friends," before tossing the key's store to Xander reminding him to lock the store before he left. I was still standing where I was, staring after him dumfounded.

* * *

**OK people!!**

**This is chapter 2!!!!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Chapter 3 will be out soon…..hopefully!**

**Thank you all for reading!!!**

**XOXO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting Barbie**

" 'ello my beautiful Kitty-Kat" Xander waved giving me his infamous 'Xander' smile.

I gave him a death glare before throwing the box on the floor, angrily, making everyone else in the store flinch.

"You all leave for a whole day, doing god only knows what, leaving me to do all the freaking work around this store then in the end all i get from you guys is a 'hello?'!"

They all shrank away from me, knowing the being around a furious Kaitlin was not a good idea.

Vida stepped in to save the day, "Alright, Kait. Calm down. Come on, take deep breaths,"

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out," ok, I'm calm,"

Xander wrapped his arms around my shoulders tightly, "that's my little Kitten," he said in a baby voice.

I growled smacking him in the arm, "Get your hand off of me," Xander flinched, "I can't deal with this now, I'm tired, so I'm gonna hid home and take a long hot bubble bath, good day everyone," and with that i left leaving everyone else to stare weirdly after me.

* * *

The next week or so, everything has changed completely. My whole life has turned upside-down. I felt like I was falling into a deep hole with no one to catch me. First of all, work has gone heck-tick! The numbers of customers in the store has been increasing as the days went by. I know what you're probably thinking, isn't it good to get many customers around? Yes, it's actually brilliant and I'm quit delighted for it, but that's what leads us to problem number 2... WE BARELY GET HELP AROUND HERE! I mean sure I have my four friends and the new kid to work with me, but they always disappear! It's like, they work for an hour or so then they leave and never come back until minutes before closing time! And even then they don't help. They just come back exhausted looking as if they were in a fight all covered with bruises and dirt!

My third problem comes from the new blonde Barbie named Lilly. She was mean, rude, selfish, stuck-up... and the list goes on and on. From the moment we met... or should i say... from the moment she bumped into me, she was hell bent on making my life a living hell. When the apertunaty comes, she would either trip me or 'accidently' bump me, or push me when no one was looking making me drop/break whatever I was holding. Every time I would scream at her, resulting in Toby scolding me for disrespecting customers. _Agh_... give me a break!

That leads us to my last and biggest problem. Home. I used to have a splendid life with my parents and my little brother. We would always go out to picnics, or travel around for many vacations and act like a real happy family. But now, everything just changed. My parents started arguing with one another. As the weeks pass, their fights become worst and worst until one day, My mother packed up all her belongings took my brother and then left. That was it, there was no 'good-bye' or at least an 'I love you'. She just... left.

No longer after that, my father became engrossed in his work; working day and night, and when he comes home he'd start drinking until he'd pass out. He never treated me badly or abused me... well not until a month ago. He'd hit me everywhere but my face and never left a major injury. He never broke any of my bones or dislocated anything, but he did once smash a beer bottle on my head. When my friends saw it, they were extremely worried, especially Xander. I told them that it was a skating accident. I had to lie to them; even I hated myself for doing it to them.

And that brings us to the present. I was standing by the cashier helping a customer when I saw Xander, Chip, Maddie, Vida, and the new guy, Nick, were huddled together whispering to one another. I couldn't exactly hear everything they were saying but I picked a couple of things they'd said, Koragg, fight, Necrolai, and something about finding the last member of the team! None of the things they'd said made any sense to me. What are a Koragg and Necrolai? What fight were they talking about? And what is this they were talking about 'The last member'? What team were they talking about?

At that moment, Miss Blondie decided to grace us with her glory… _note the sarcasm_

I rolled my eyes. I was _so_ not in the mood to deal with her. I did the best I could to ignore her, but she's like a magnet. In two strides, she was standing leaning by the wall to the office, giving me a smug look.

"Hello, there," she greeted with a fake smile.

I smiled at the cute customer I had just helped as he gave me a wink before he left.

She made a humming sound, "he was cute. Too bad he won't be after girls like you,"

I did the best I could to ignore her, but her annoying voice gave me a killer headache and she won't shut up.

"they never go out with the punk boyish type, only the beautiful girly ones," She kept babbling, "I mean guys like him are so smitten with me, take Xander for example," at this I looked up, raising an eyebrow at her. She gave me a smirk, "What's the matter, you can't deny it, he so likes me. It's so obvious. I mean..."

She was interrupted by Toby, who notice my discomfort and came to my rescue, " Kaitlin, How are things with you?"

"Things are going splendid, boss, " I shrugged, "although they would have gone better if a certain someone would get a life and leave me be!"

Lilly gave me and innocent look, "why, Kitty, I was merely keeping you company, since you're friends aren't around much,"

I stormed up to her, standing and inch away from her face clutching me fists, "Don't you ever _dare_ call me that"

"Whoa!" Toby stepped up between us, "Kaitlin how about you take the rest of the day off, eh? Go home and relax," I looked at him for a second before shaking my head.

"Fine, W whatever," I took of my purple button-down shirt off and threw it on the counter.

* * *

**Alright people!**

**MAN! It has been a while!**

**I'm sorry for the loooong wait up! I had started a new school, and just finished my mid exams! God, senior year is a hand full!**

**Any way thanks to all who took their time to read my stories and left reviews (and added me as a fav author and story3)**

**Ps.I hate to say this but my Aliens Invasion story and twins who lived are abit on Hiatus, I'm very sorry, but I kind of lost the files.**

**But the good news is…..**

**I might start on second or third year on the twins who lived and just skip 1****st**** year for now!**

**I'm going to finish my Robin Hood story and update it soon!**

**I might start writing new stories soon, (band of brothers, Pacifier, and Big time rush!)**

**Any way thank you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter3**

**XOXO**


	4. Author's note

A/N:

**Hello everyone! **

**First I would like to apologize for my lack of updating and keeping all of you, my amazing fans, waiting!**

**Second I would like to say that I do not- what so ever- like how the story was going! Thanks to those who gave a part of their time to review my story and corrected my mistakes . I admit, It's been a very long time since I had written the story and my style in writing has changed. **

**Good news though… I'm going to be posting a new story! It's still going to be a Xander/oc story, but a bit different!**

**I'm not sure if it I'm going to be using the same title or a different one… I'm iopen to any suggestions.**

**If any of you a nice title from a song lyric or a phrase or anything Just MP me!**

**Thank you all for being very patient with me and I hope you would like the new story!**

**Hannah :P**


	5. AN

Hello my Lovely Readers! I'm baaack!

Unfortunately this is NOT! an update :( sorry!

i'm mostly writing this note to mention that I've got a Facebook account to anyone who wanted to have a chat about my story or want any ideas to their own stories or ... just for the hell of hanging out!

**FACEBOOK: Hodhod Danger**

**YouTube: Heboosh2011**

please if you get the time add me and comment on my videos!


End file.
